monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GeneStarwind
Older Messages [1] [2] [3] __TOC__ Hey Gene I was wondering if you could come on today or tomorrow since its winter break. try to get on from 2:00 to 8:00. Hope you can come on. Message me when you are online. Summi Patel 18:24, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I just added the last vote for the weapon you should use in MHP3rd until HR 6. You are going to use a longsword. Hope it helps :D Summi Patel 18:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I was playing MHDH and i just shock trapped a tigrex ( he was reeling in pain) and i hit his head. I was very suprised when he went into chance mode when I hit his head. I thought you would like to know this piece of information.Mad Soul 01:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) IT'S HERE! :D The game arrived safe and sound today. I thought it was something else due to the box it was in, so I wtf'd for a second. Thanks again! I'll post some information that is missing as soon as I can!--GreenAiden555 21:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I respond with.... THIS! http://likeaphobia.us/picture/2634/tank-catapult/ Vesuvius (talk) 00:47, January 16, 2012 (UTC) You got a new message! ;) Hey GeneStarwind. So I was checking the MHP3rd: High Rank Blademaster section that you and Artemis_Paradox made some time ago. Recently I have been adding images to mostly all sets. I am working on all of them and I was gonna ask you if you can add me on the Credits part as "Add most of the images". Gotta say that you made some awesome job adding the information, I am sure that you have helped many people with your contribution. Thanks for reading and I will be waiting for your reply! (I was gonna ask Artemis_Paradox but he/she blocks the Talk page :/) Mh3Gaffdel 23:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Mh3Gaffdel Chat Why did you block me from the wiki? I spammed the chat, but i didn`t vandalize the Wiki. I believe if someon spamms the chat, they are traditionally blocked from chat. Please remove my wiki block. But since I know what i did wrong, If you wish to have me still blocked from chat, I won't argue. So please consider. I only spammed the wiki. I didn't spam the wiki. In fact, I was making good contributions until I was banned. Please reconsider. --Zeldas ganon hey, im sorry about this whole mess.... my brother got on 2 my wiki and started stuff with people. 4 now on im loging off so my brother can't do anything more 2 make me look bad. no hard feelings.... P.s. what did my brother post on the blog? FROM Rathalos Ruby ('-') hey sorry i have tryed hunting it several times but nothing works and believe me i would talk on chat but my comp wont let me it wont load it ill stop posting questions tho':l' A Shadow in the Mountains } |text = nm i found paradox"the MLP person right?"}} A Shadow in the Mountains } |text = Hey gene could you do me a favor an review a guide of mine that i wuz hoping to publish? its in my blog i allready hav the format set up}} A Begging Dear Gene It is me Migui214.I was kinda hoping for a tiny request that i am begging to tell you and here it is Gene,if you can please cut my Suspention for doing anything related to the chat and other users to December 31 Midnight.If you are thinking that im Still 12 at midnight at dec 31 then let me explain,First of all at the stroke of midnight at December 31 i am "Considered" Thirteen (13) so which allows me to use the full service of the wiki. if you can understand me Gene Please i am Begging you to cut the deadline to dec 31 midnight.For i want to greet you guys in the chat at least. 08:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hacker and proud of it I know you were there but because you have this blog about cheaters in MH3 I thought you want to have some screen shots of that. Here they are. ^^ Democide (talk) 18:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hack 'n Spam MH3G Armours - Thanking for help I have watched a few tutorials on editing information on Wiki's. This has shown me the basics of editing, how to add features, switching between source and visual modes, linking to other pages. I didn't see much information about templates but i'll keep searching. My main concern is that I've just tried to edit the MH3G armour page you made except that its protected - I'm not sure how to access it now. Is it password locked or something? KirinGirl93 (talk) 02:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) hey fruitcup ill do whatever i damn please and i had all my armors before i hacked after i got them i just hack for the fun of it the great satisfaction of kicking an alatreon to death ohh the rush something you will never experience and the fact that your lurking and stalking me reading all my posts is lame and kind of weird hope your proud of yourself you lonely basement dwelling man child <3 the HACKEo o o hotta o hotta oh that was so good now go to kill every monster in mh3 Dax the hunter (talk) 08:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Gene, I went to look at the MHFU monster damage formula (a very interesting and useful page in my opinion) to find it had been deleted. I went into the delete log for this wonderful page and found it had been deleted by you. The reason given for deletion was that there were many other sites with similar things. I think the MHwiki should be one of those sites. Is there any way to recover and replace this sizable damage formula page, with info that is extremly useful to everyone. Thanks, Dax the Hunter. Herp Derp ugheyson Hurr durr a friend of mine, this guy to be exact http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheOriginalPredator wants to know if it's possible for you to give him a step-by-step guide to hacking his Wii. He wants to get the US version of MH3 so he can play with 'Muricans. Vesuvius (talk) 08:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) So....... I've been reading about, gene. U Seem, from what I read, like a pretty good hunter. We may have had crapy times, but, to tell u the truth, I want 2 hunt with u, (in mh3.) u say u suck with great swords, well if u want 2 learn how 2 wield them better, well, I'm the one 2come 2 for help. I'm a master with great swords, and pretty much any weapon in tri. The weapon I suck with r hunting horns... Anyway, I'll be online at 6:00 pm tommorow, so I'll just give u some info you'll need about me: I live in michigan, US. Idk if u have the same time zone. Online name is tormud, HR 68, I have a crap load of different armor sets, I'll wear my lagia set or my vangis set. My lagia armor is overforged, except the mail, it's plus. It gives me razor sharp, minds eye, and olympic swimmer (with Geming of corse). So, I hope we can hunt toghter.... Dovahkiin606 used 2 b rathalos ruby, but that name got old.... Dovahkiin606 16:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC). Countdown to MH3U Yo if i may intrude may be have a countdown for MH3U if it is possible on the homepage counting down to the fateful day? if its not too much to ask or anything out of the way?Ceros gravios (talk) 05:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) OneofHunters (talk)OneofHuntersOneofHunters (talk) The honorable Admin of Monster Hunter Wiki, I hereby asking your opinion about that page Lagiacrus Rare Species Ecology I added, please notify me if there's something wrong with it, unfortunately I wasn't logged in when I created (re-created) it. MH3G/U Hey Gene, just a Unity member nitpicking here, but on the MH3G/U page you have listed the admin as Dubindohon. It's just Dubindoh :P might wanna clear it up before he sees it himself haha Redthehunter (talk) 16:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Already corrected that. Democide (talk) 16:11, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ~~OneofHunters~~ The Honorable GeneStarwind Is it okay if I replace all of the "Jinougas" I meet with "Zinogres"?... I mean... Zinogre is really is the fixed official name right? Just closed it. Gene What are you doing with chat? this is kinda Tyrannical. Halcyon The roar The Chat Alright., cool. you smell funny bro. fap much? =D Cojoo (talk) 19:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Sir CojooCojoo (talk) 19:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Come back bro!! Hey man i was just wondering why there is no page for the gold and sliver lavasloth can you ummm make it? i suck with pages really but here is what they are so yeahCeros gravios (talk) 00:53, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Video Sweeps Hi GeneStarwind, I wanted to give you a heads up about a sweepstakes we have coming up on this wiki! It's a video sweeps where users watch a :15- :30 second trailer and enter their contact information for a chance to win a Nintendo 3DS XL and a Monster Hunter Bundle (that includes a copy of the game). Please expect this on an article page that we will create on March 15th. The contest will only be open to U.K. users, fyi. An example of a similar video sweeps can be found here for you to check out--- http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/XCOM_Video_Sweepstakes Any questions or concerns, please let me know anytime. Thanks very much! Peter 21:48, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Video Sweeps Just an update, the sweeps won't be going live till Monday, I'll send you the link when it's live- as a reminder, it's only for UK residents, so it won't be visible unless you have a UK I.P. address. Thanks! Peter 16:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Quiz Link http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_Sweeps You won't be able to see the page unless you are from the UK, fyi. Cheers, Peter 01:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) New Leaf Hi, I've contacted Artemis, Krongs, and Lord Loss bout this. However, Artemis politely asked that I ask another admin and I havent got a response from Krongs and Loss. I preordered the 3DS version of MH3U, and on the reciept I got at GameStop was a code for a PDF strategy guide that I downloaded. I noticed a sort of lack on the wiki of info, so is there any way for me to donate? "Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable." Shiek the Rathalos Rider (talk) 00:59, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Why was i Randomly Banned Without Warning? 06:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC)From HyperwolfSama: why did i get kick and banned from the Chat? i only stated that (thats a nice line up) refering to the armor sets you had listed. i didnt know it was a crime nor rule to compliment on your choices of armor sets. and another note i did not get any warnings of my wrong doing or what i did so if i did do wrong explain why and please reconsider to let me back onto the chatroom otherwise, i'd say this joke is a bit excessive,because i truly like to talk to people about Monster Hunter and other things in general. 06:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC)HyperwolfSama 06:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Gene, I've been working on http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MH3U:LR_Armor_Skills and I was wondering about the content, is that how you'd like it or would you prefer it to be more like http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MH3U:ArmorBladeGR where the armor skills are under the resistances/materials? Thanks. -Diicky Hey just wanted to let you know you got Outdoorsmen and Pro Transporter mixed up on the armor skill list page. 18:31, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Ed http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MH3U:_Armor_Skill_List Antiseptic skill also negates slimeblight 02:45, April 25, 2013 (UTC) New Guide Hey Gene, look this http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MH3U:Shakalaka_Warriors_Guide it's the new Shakalaka's Guide that I made =D What do you say? =D Now you can update the list http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Board --Zexpyr (talk) 23:14, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Permission to edit Armor skills list? I'd like to know if I could get some permission to edit the Armor skill page, please? Mostly flipping the Black text so it's the top of each description is the highest and the bottom being the lowest, like they're shown in-game? also, the sharpener tip for negative is incorrect, it's stated "from three" when the default amount is four. Simon-Jacobs (talk) 15:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Nother thing that should be added is a footnote or something to say that the description of Pro Transporter is incorrect. It does not allow for you to jump from high places while transporting. Sethyboy0 (talk) 00:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Benned from chat. Don`t know why. Help? Hey mon, I was wondering if by any possible chance, if you would know if there is any Goldbeard Ceadeus weapons?Soul of a Hunter (talk) 23:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC)Soul of a Hunter Hey. Was wondering if you wanted some help with a couple things in the guide. I could manage to organize the Armor Skills page at the very least. :) Mlbranson2 (talk) 19:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Mlbranson2 Problem with Chandler8 He wants at any cost replace my guide with his... In addition he has copied some parts of my page (ò.ò) and want to take the merits of my work <.< Zexpyr (talk) 21:57, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Zexpyr Chandler8 Please, look my profile history, there is the table that Chandler8 start to copy. Another example? Look the history of this page: My Guide (Official Felyne Kitchen Guide) Chandler8 Guide not enough? Look his color key table, it have my format, and the color are a my idea, lastly, look this, his original table Click, actual table Click, my original table (my profile) Click Zexpyr (talk) 21:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) you should change the MH3U armor skills page to clarify some skills better: for example Weakness Exploit: When attacking a monster part with defense higher than 45, damage is increased by 5%. should be change to When attacking a monster part with a damage modifier higher than 45, damage is increased by 5%. and you should change: Latent Power +1 / +2 to After suffering 180 points of damage within 5 minutes, Affinity is increased by 30% and Stamina consumption is decreased by 50%. to After suffering 180 points of damage or staying in an area with a large monster for 5 minutes, Affinity is increased by 30% and Stamina consumption is decreased by 50%. Icons Upload Can you upload your images page? I need it to complete new MH3U item list Zexpyr (talk) 22:40, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Feeling awkward Hi Can i report ' ElderDragonSlay3r ' for posting sick photos in the live chat? It makes me feel disturbed. Eric1996cool (talk) 08:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rice Guy I made this. If you have the time you can translate all of our Armor Skill Lists to have this format. I explained everything on how to use it in the Documentation section. Or you can check MH4: Armor Skill List on how it's done. Mckrongs 04:04, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Monster Hunter Files From Capcom Hey Gene, I had a question about the files we received from Capcom. Get back to me when you get a chance. Kogath (talk) 02:01, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Administrators?? 'Hello, my name is Marco(Nickname's Djmassa) and i'm an Italian gamer(I don't talk english really good). Recently I started modifying the Italian wiki, as it's abandoned and not created I made the choide to create it by myself, updating it and so on... I wanted to ask if I could be the Administrator of the page and have the possibility to choose who can modify it in the future. I'll wait Anxiously for a respond, thanks for the Attention. Djmassa' Pic Didn't we have a better version of this before? --Mckrongs 14:04, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Seems you missed out on uploading File:Weapon092.png, which might possibly be why we don't have that weapon in the Capcom quality. --Mckrongs 13:57, November 11, 2014 (UTC)